


Wheels Up

by DrakePendragon



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakePendragon/pseuds/DrakePendragon
Summary: Kim, Ron, and Felix are assaulted by Motor Ed outside the mall but the junkyard villain seriously doesn't understand how Advanced Robotics and a love of comic books can be a bad thing for him. Seriously.





	Wheels Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story I whipped up a few years ago. I hope you like it! Seriously! Please review and tell me what you think. I love getting reviews.
> 
> Disclaimers at the end.

**Wheels Up**

 

Middleton, Colorado. 

Just another normal town in America. Three teens stepped out of the cool mall interior into the hot June sun. They had each just recently graduated high school and were enjoying that last summer before college. The teen off to the right, Felix Renton, moved his wheelchair out in front of the other two so he could talk. The automated processes programmed into his super-tech chair easily flipped it around and put him in reverse, much like any other person would turn around and simply walk backwards. After all, the last thing anyone could possibly call him is disabled.

“Ron-man. Thank you for getting me addicted to comic books,” Felix said with a grin. Ron’s girlfriend, the teenage superhero Kim Possible, smacked her hand across her forehead and gave her boyfriend a dirty look.

“Tell me you didn’t ruin this intelligent young man on your obsession?” Kim asked.

“Ruin? Please, KP. Comics are what made me the amazing and awesome sidekick I am today! How could I ruin Felix with them?” Ron replied indignantly.

“He’s right, Kim. They actually gave me and my mom some good ideas,” Felix replied.

“Ridiculously busty women?” Kim asked dryly.

Their lighthearted conversation was cut short by a ridiculously oversized motorcycle pulling into the mall parking lot and trying to run them over. Driving it was a big, muscular man with a blonde mullet, a handlebar mustache, and a seriously bad attitude. He swerved towards the group but Felix activated the VTOL thrusters on his chair and flew up out of the way while Kim back flipped to safety, pulling Ron along as per usual.

“Red! Stay out of this! This is between me and Wheels!” Motor Ed hollered. The group of them had history. Twice Motor Ed suffered humiliating defeats at the hands of that trio. His obsession over the advanced tech in Felix's wheelchair was a powerful one. Powerful enough that he was prone to stupid mistakes. He spun his bike around and charged again, the back wheel burning rubber on the asphalt. Kim hand sprang into action and kicked him clear off his bike. The overdone monstrosity swerved and crashed into a light pole.

“So can’t do,” Kim replied flippantly, already eagerly entering into the banter part of the altercation.

“Seriously, Red! That was my new ride! Seriously!” he yelled at her in a fury, seriously. He unwrapped a heavy metal chain from his bicep and took a swing at her. Kim flipped out of the way, her cheer training and general heroics experience letting her easily evade such a blatant attack. Motor Ed charged at her, forgetting that the main reason he was there was to steal Felix’s wheelchair.

Felix rolled his eyes and pressed a button on his controls. The wheelchair shifted and metal plating moved to cover his chest and arms. Ron took his eyes off his girlfriend’s fight for a moment and actually fell back in shock. A small, naked rodent named Rufus crawled out of Ron’s pocket and ran to his shoulder. Rufus chittered excitedly, thoroughly impressed with what he saw.

“Hrm. Woah,” he squeaked out.

“You said it, bud,” Ron agreed.

“Hold still, Red!” Motor Ed yelled, slamming the chain down in front of her.

"Stop calling me Red!" Kim yelled. She stumbled in her dodge and landed on her back with the enraged biker closing in on her. She underestimated him or mainly his rage at trashing his bike. He pulled the chain back and slammed it again. But it never made contact with the teen hero. Instead, it wrapped around a metal plated arm. Motor Ed’s eyes followed the arm up to a full suit of cyber-robotic armor that came right out of an Iron Man comic.

“You’re not gonna hurt my friend,” Felix growled out. His voice was mechanically altered from the helmet and it gave him a much more menacing tone. Felix took a mechanically assisted step to the side and threw Motor Ed, chain and all, over his shoulder into a light post.

“Woah, Wheels! That is hard rock!” Motor Ed groaned.

“You’re gonna wanna run. Seriously,” Felix said mockingly. Motor Ed pulled himself to his feet and grabbed the chain.

“Seriously, dude. Now I hafta have your wheels,” the villain stated. He lashed out with the chain again and Felix wrapped it around his forearm again. Motor Ed smirked and tried to pull Felix off his feet but the metal suit kept him in place.

“My turn,” Felix replied. He wrapped more of the chain around his arm until he was standing face to face with the mullet sporting villain. Felix curled his hand into a fist and rendered him unconscious with a single blow.

“Whoa, ho, HO! Felix, my man! That was bon diggity awesome! My man is Iron Man!” Ron exclaimed, running over to him. Kim flipped up to her feet and jogged over.

“Comic books?” Kim asked breathlessly.

“Yeah. Top of the stack Ron handed me was the Invincible Iron Man,” Felix said proudly. He triggered a process in the suit that turned it back into is wheelchair.

“Dude, major props to your mom on this one,” Ron said in awe. He reached out and gave his buddy a knuckle bump of approval.

“But… why?” Kim asked, still very confused.

“Why what, KP?” Ron asked.

“Why turn your wheelchair, a mode of transportation, into a… a… battle suit?” she finally asked.

“Last time Mullet-head here and that blue guy you’re always fighting showed up and stole my wheel chair. Remember what they made with this technology?” Felix asked.

“Some crazy flying tank,” she replied.

“Yeah. With my mom’s technology. I can’t let that happen again. Mom and I figure that since I’m gonna be using this technology and I’m going off to college in a few months, I have to be able to defend it,” he explained. Ron put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

“It’s like Tony Stark said in the Iron Man comics: I have a responsibility to keep my inventions from evil hands,” Ron explained.

“Actually, Ron-man, that quote is about why he has to be Iron Man because he believes his greater purpose is to fight evil wherever it shows up. I’m not at that point, yet,” Felix corrected him.

“So, you want to be a superhero?” Kim asked hesitantly.

“Someday, maybe. I hafta find out if Marvel Comics would sue me for copyright infringement first,” he replied drolly.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Disney owns Marvel now. You’re in the clear!” Ron exclaimed.

“Mm. Disney!” Rufus chirped.

“What, you think I’ve got ties to Disney or something?” Felix asked with a laugh.

“Don’t we all?” Kim asked flippantly.

The three teens headed off towards wherever they were going in the first place before mullet wearing villains attacked. Kim couldn’t help but feel a little better that the Invincible Felix Renton had her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Kim Possible or Iron Man.


End file.
